


Stuck in the Middle of Chaos and Rebirth

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Y/n finds out that their closest friends and crushes are admins of team flare. Team flare succeeds in their plan and makes the world anew
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Reader, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Stuck in the Middle of Chaos and Rebirth

You were about to face off diantha in a well deserved exhibition match, but mysterious vines descended from all angles. 

That destroyed the stadium and almost killed the spectators 

You dashed out the gaping hole to see what was the cause of all of this

There stood a replica zygarde and a bunch of team flare grunts sending out their Pokémon to attack 

There was no sense in just standing there!

“Go Gliscor! Help me get rid of these grunts!” 

Gliscor screeched and began to attack all the grunt’s Pokémon.

They were all weak, but the problem is there’s so many grunts sending out Pokémon and giving commands at the same time!

You were about to reach for another pokeball, when the trainers walked out of the stadium and began to send out their partners to help Gliscor out 

“We’re good here Y/N, you find out who’s behind all of this” a trainer called out 

You have them a swift nod and returned you Gliscor

You looked around to see any clues on where to check when you saw two figure standing at the top of the radio tower

“Golurk, can you get me up there?” You threw out another one of your Pokémon 

Golurk stood tall and waited for you to try to climb it’s back-it had to squat down because it was so tall- then blasted off towards the radio tower 

You held on tight, in fear of being knocked out of the sky and plummeting to your doom 

Then Golurk began to land at the radio tower and you gasped upon seeing who the two figures were

“Shocked mon Cher?”  
“What’s wrong my little litleo, has a glameow got your tounge?” 

You heart just shattered, the two men you had both loved and respected are leading a delusional gang to wipe out the human race 

“Why” you whispered, tears welling up in your eyes 

“Because humans are selfish, all they do is take and never give” lysandre growled 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself” Augustine smiled, you noticed he had sharper k-nines, that was new 

They both sent out their partners;Gyarados and garchomp. The same two Pokémon you would pamper and befriend daily 

“I won’t fight you” you said sternly as you returned your Golurk 

Augustine pouted,” fine, then take her to hq”

Just then, two grunts began to try to drag you away 

They were pretty weak and were already breaking a sweat 

“If this is how you’re going to get rid of me” you grunted,” you’re going to have to try a lot harder” 

Then you shook off the grunt and knocked them both to the ground 

‘Shit why did I return Golurk!’

You made a break for the elevator 

“Non, not so fast!” Augustine took after you 

“I’m not going out like this!” You pushed Augustine away and got in the elevator and pushed a button to get to the lower floors of the tower

You saw Augustine charge after you and let out a series of curses as the elevator shut

‘I have to hide, there’s no way I can go back out there and not get caught’ 

You got off the elevator and ran into the room

They seemed to be doing twisted research here

You looked at the computer screen that was closest to you and it had all this kind of data on a Chespin and it’s relevance with the huge stone on display nearby 

You began to look at the information nearby, that was until you saw the elevator ding to show that someone was getting to this floor

Acting on first instinct, you dove behind a couch and glanced from the armrest to see who it was 

Just like you suspected, Augustine and his garchomp 

“Mon Cher? Where are you~” he began to walk around the room where garchomp began to sniff around 

‘There’s no way I’m getting out of here alive’

As Augustine began to look around the technology and desks, garchomp slowly stepped closer to your hiding spot

You glanced around the armrest again to see where Augustine was

You couldn’t see him, then you turned back to see where garchomp was and you faced Augustine with the most wicked smiled yet 

You Yelp and began to scoot back, but were immediately caught by Augustine 

His arms wrapped around your waist, “don’t struggle, it will only make it worse for you” 

He then leant in and kissed you, before you could say anything else you felt a prick in your chest and began to loose conciseness 

“Sweet dream mon Cher”  
——————————————————————  
Your eyes fluttered open to see you were in a red velvet room with very plushy walls

You were in a enormous heart-shaped bed. 

You then took notice of your clothing, you were wearing next to nothing and from what you could see there was a fresh pair of clothes on a desk nearby with your pokeballs and bag it seems 

You went to reach and grab them, but the door across the the room opened 

And there stood lysandre 

“You look ravishing” he walked near the bed

You began to scoot back near the plushy frame and began to hide yourself with the covers 

“Why hide it, I’m the one who changed you”the lion drew near 

You let out a small gasp as he crawled over to you and pinned you against the bed-frame

You needed to distract lysandre, “what happened when I was knocked out?” 

He smirked,” team flare, had successfully made a beautiful world” 

His head drew near to kiss you, but you used your hands to push him away 

Knowing that he’s ripped, that did next to nothing 

He was about to pry your hands away from him, but the door opened and Augustine walked in

“Mon Chou! You’re awake!” He took off his shoes and laid down right next to you and lysandre 

“I’m here too..” lysandre grumbled

“I would never forget you Mon petit ami” Augustine cupped Lysandre’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss

You tried to take their small moment as a way to get away

You began to roll away from them in hopes of making a mad dash for wherever the exit may be

“Where do you think you’re going so soon?” Lysandre smirked grabbing you by your shoulder 

He pulled you back on the bed and Augustine wrapped his arms around your waist 

Your butt was just above Augustine’s arousal, he began to nip your ear

“I can’t help myself when you look like that” his hand began to remove the little clothing you had left 

You began to struggle and fuss, you were not going to give yourself to them unwillingly, especially after what they have revealed to you

You were able to wriggle out of Augustine’s grip, but lysandre grabbed a hold of you. In a swift motion, he had yanked the clothes off you,” my turn” he growled 

Augustine took his dark red shirt off and laid you flat against his back. Then lysandre stripped completely

Then Augustine laid you on your stomach and you could hear him take off his pants 

Then lysandre jammed his huge cock into your mouth, then you felt Augustine stick his in your rear

You felt like you were going to explode, this was too much 

Tears spilled from you eyes as lysandre came in your mouth 

Lysandre pulled out of your mouth and began to kiss you which caused Augustine to speed up 

Then eventually Augustine came and collapsed on your back and wrapped his arms around your waist

Lysandre laid against your chest and did the same of Augustine 

Their body heat lulled you to sleep  
——————————————————————

You wake up sandwiched between the two men who took you virginity from you yesterday

You needed to get the hell out of here

But how are you going to get out of bed when you’re like this 

You began to slide towards the foot of the bed, it was the only other way besides waking them up

You slipped on the clothes, grabbed your tie string bag, and left the room with your Pokémon 

The hard part was getting out of the base and finding out where that left you 

You began to walk down the many corridors in the base until you saw a set of stairs and a elevator 

‘The elevator would make too much noise’ 

You began to walk down the stairs and eventually got yourself to the lobby, you didn’t even know how you got there 

You ran to the exit and began to follow the route nearby 

You were in geosenge town, or the remains of it 

They weren’t joking that they made the world theirs

Wait........ how long were you sedated?! Was there any survivors left!?

You needed to leave kalos now 

You sent Golurk, the only Pokémon you knew was strong enough to get you from region to region

You climbed upon its back as it awaited instructions,”take me to the place we talked about” 

Upon hearing that, Golurk took off into the skies and headed on course 

Years ago, you had a hidden spot in the world were you knew nobody will find you in case something horrible happens

As Golurk began to fly overseas, the sun began to rise

It was beautiful, one of the few things that were left in this world if you assumed correctly 

As the region became closer and closer you noticed all the buildings, they weren’t like this the last time 

Some were destroyed, others were refurbished to a blood red accent 

The blobs of people you could make out from high above were very much red

“We’re almost there bud, just a little farther” 

Golurk nodded and sped up, and landed on the island 

The only thing there was a tower, you went inside and it was just how you remembered it

‘I’m shocked, this is still here’ 

You were away from everyone, which is the safest you can be from now on  
——————————————————————  
Months later

Team flare had refurbished the city nearby, which worried you

Yes, it takes a boat to get here. That’s the problem, if they come here then you’re in trouble now 

A small part of you missed Augustine and lysandre, but that was only after you thought about what happened between you and the both of them 

From what you could make out, you were sought after and wanted alive 

That’s what the electric billboards from the city you could make out

Should you relocate to somewhere else? Anvil town maybe? Nobody ever goes there 

It’s way more off-grid and anywhere else that you know of, but the chances of you getting seen by someone can increase if you wanted to get away from the nearby city 

You would have to go at night if you were going 

The sun is setting so you don’t have to wait long

You were deep in thought until your swampert came after you with a horrified expression 

“What’s the matter? Did you see something?” 

Swampert frantically nodded and gestured to the black and red boat speeding over to the island

‘Oh shit’

You grabbed your bag returned all of your Pokémon except swampert, “get me underwater, it’s the only way they can’t see us” 

Swampert nodded and you climbed on its back and dove into the water 

You could see from under the water the boat is property of team flare 

You resurfaced to get a small amount of air in your lungs and you saw who was getting out of the ship

It was no other than Augustine, lysandre, and all the other admin 

“We tracked them here, but their signal is gone boss” one of the admin spoke 

“Search the island! They couldn’t have gone far!” Lysandre barked 

‘If they see me they could just use the boat to catch me’ 

You nudged swampert and gestured to the boat 

“put a hole in it.” You whispered 

Swampert then submerged itself-along with you- and used super power at the bottom 

That put a huge gaping hole in the bottom

Then swampert swam to the other side of the island and resurfaced 

“Boss the boat” one of the admins’ pointed 

You could faintly see Augustine and lysandre rush over to the dock and gasp as they saw their boat sink 

It was practically pitch black out now, you toss out your Gliscor, who will take you to anvil town

Gliscor is faster, but tires itself way faster than Golurk does. Gliscor can also make sure you’re not seen 

You returned swampert and whispered to Gliscor,” take me to anvil town” 

Then Gliscor swiftly took off into en route and you glanced back and saw what you assumed to be lysandre and Augustine faced towards you 

It was only a couple more minutes when Gliscor got to anvil town; which was a huge wreck 

It made you nervous that lysandre and Augustine would find you again 

But how did they find you in the first place? 

Well, you remember that one of the admin had mentioned that there was a signal and it was to track you, but it had gotten weak 

You opened your drenched bag and immediately saw your wet,sparking, Pokédex

‘It’s water damaged obviously, this must’ve been how they were able to track me’ 

You threw the Pokédex on the floor and stomped on it until it was bits and pieces 

You are free, nobody will find you here

Or so you thought  
——————————————————————  
Weeks later 

You had settled in and let all of your Pokémon out to help you make this ghost town home

You planted the remainder of your berries that you had collected when you were still getting gym badges 

It’s a good thing berry trees and bushes grow fairly quick, you should be able to feed yourself and all of your Pokémon 

Since you were the only person inhabiting this town, you were able to have all  
of the buildings for yourself and your Pokémon 

It’s so peaceful here and you love it, no one will ever find y-

A black and red helicopter landed in the open field

Out came Augustine and lysandre 

Well fuck..............

“So this was where you were hiding” lysandre looked around the abandoned town 

“How did you find me.” You began to stance up

“Mon cher you went in this direction when you left liberty island” Augustine began to walk over to you 

“Get away from me” you growled

“We just got here, why would we leave without you” Augustine wrapped and arm around your waist 

“Even though you flew over here is was just a hunch, do you know how long it took us to find you? you left the next morning so suddenly after we made love to you” lysandre grunted, he was holding in a lot of emotions when he had said that

“Y/N, you are coming with us whether you like it or not” lysandre took a forceful step forward 

“It was hard leaving the both of you, after I had figured out who both of you truly are” you wriggled out of Augustine’s hold,” do you honestly think I wanted to leave?! The fact that I had feelings for the both of you before this whole endeavor even started?!” 

“How come you were so quick to flee” lysandre seemed skeptical

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose,” I was scared, after just waking up after Arceus know how long, the both of you took my virginity right there on the spot!”

You felt lost, you don’t know how to feel and your body is shaking immensely upon opening the floodgates of your emotions 

“Allow us to fix you” lysandre gently grabbed your arm 

“ I don’t get a say in this!” You pulled your arm away

“Lysandre maybe we should-“ Augustine trailed off as he met Lysandre’s side, you could faintly see more syringes in his lab coat when it blew in the wind 

“Let’s do this over a battle” lysandre spoke lowly,”y/n will come with us if we win, but they win we never come here again and we return to kalos”

That only made Augustine worried “Mon romeó, the prices are too hi-“ 

“ I accept” you gave them a small smile 

Lysandre grinned,” it’s settled, go gyarados” 

“Gabby, you too” Augustine also sent out his garchomp 

They both mega evolved their partners 

“Audino! Swampert! I need you two!” You called out

Senconds later audino dashed into the Scene and swampert landed in front of you from... somewhere 

“We don’t mega evolve, but do you think you can take them?” The response you got was prideful cries from both Pokémon 

“Good, audino moon blast! Swampert use ice punch” 

You needed to pick them off one by one, but both attacks only severely damaged gabby, you could lose if you’re not careful

“Dragon claw” Augustine said softly, he was nervous too 

You had just won the league and were about to battle diantha before this all started 

“Gyarados, stone edge.” Lysandre folded his arms 

Gabby charged at swampert, but before it attacked swampert dodged 

Audino was unfortunately defeated by the time it came for Lysandre’s Gyarados to attack 

The poor thing was flung into the air and you caught it before it could make contact with the ground 

“Swampert use surf!” You stanced up, you truly felt one with your partner 

Then you closed your eyes, for a split second you felt like your body wasn’t your own

Then you opened your eyes 

Swampert stood tall it shoulders broad, it’s quite muscular 

“The bond phenomenon!” Augustine stood back shocked

Lysandre seemed to be surprised too, his mouth agape 

“Swampert use surf!” 

Swampert roared and a wave of water knocked over Gyarados and garchomp 

When the wave subsided, garchomp detransformed and fainted

Augustine bent down and began to coo at garchomp with little praises, then looked at the battle fearfully

Maybe there was a little human left in the both of them 

The Gyarados was still able to fight, yes it took a bit of damage, but it wasn’t very effective 

“Use hyper beam!” Lysandre yelled 

“Rockslide Above its head!” You yelped 

Both attacks hit both Pokémon, which caused a cloud of dust and dirt emitting from contact 

You held in a breath, it’s a contest on who can stand the longest 

The dust cleared and there Swampert was; back to normal and unconscious 

You let out a heavy breath,”let me get my things, you can come along” 

you began to walk towards the house where you sleep. You got your pokeballs and bag, you went to get some of the things you have made over the time here 

What are you going to do for fun after all?

You heard the front door open and a small gasp from lysandre and Augustine 

“This is marvelous” Augustine breathed out 

You looked down the hallway and saw Augustine look at the painting you had made from berries 

“My, with such limited resources I am quite impressed!” Lysandre marveled at your lights in your small dinning room

You used different colored glass bottles that you hung from the ceiling and had metal wire weaved inside of them your Raichu light them up 

“How did you do all of this!” Augustine was breathless 

You giggled,”I’ll show you later, but even though I lost, may I have one condition?” 

Lysandre quirked a brow,”that is?”

You smiled,”I have a small place nearby the facility, I can show you how to do some things like these, I just need to be in a natural element, like this place”

They seemed skeptical 

“You can keep a tracker on me! But I’m going with you willingly remember?” 

They seemed surprised 

You sighed,”I said this earlier, but I had time to think about everything, I missed the both of you and I mean it.” You hugged them ‘even after what Happened’ you thought

“Let’s go then, it’s been quite the day hasn’t it” Augustine gave you and Lysandre a peck on the lips

You nodded and went outside to return all of your Pokémon and waited on the helicopter 

Yes, your own personal freedom is gone, but you reunited with your lovers 

As you sat in the helicopter you saw lysandre and Augustine sit across from you

“Let’s catch you up a bit, it’s been a couple months hm” lysandre held your hand on the small table separating you from them, Augustine doing the same with the other hand

“I would like that”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might try NSFW, but I think I’ll stick to SFW. Then try it again when I feel like I’ve improved


End file.
